Luck of the Irish
by irishbabe912
Summary: What happens when Bella leaves Edward, and the whole Cullen clan moves to Ireland? Read and review, no flames please :
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you doing this to me

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm sorry Edward, I-I love Jacob." Bella stammered.

"You said we would be together forever!" I yelled at her, I was so confused and frustrated. "Get out, just get out." I screamed, and slammed the door in her face. Why did she leave me? I thought we both loved each other! If vampires could cry I would right now. I vowed I would never love another girl again.

My whole family tried to comfort me but nothing helped. Alice even said she had a vision of me and Bella back together, but I'm not stupid I know when people are lying. To add salt to my wound Bella invited me to her wedding with Jacob. I didn't go. She also invited me to her baby shower. I couldn't tell if that was a cruel joke or she was really that stupid.

A few years later our family moved on, to a little town in Ireland. A few weeks later a call came…

They said she was already dead, but Carlisle could hear a faint heartbeat, sneaked her out and brought her home. She had no connections, nobody who would miss her. He brought her- whoever she was- upstairs to his study. He was going to change her. I took a look at her face, it was so pale almost translucent. There was a small scar near her temple but you could only see it if you brushed her honey- colored hair away from it. I opened her eyes; they were deep green, the color of emeralds. Very pretty, it would be sad to see them go.

"Edward," I jumped, I can't believe I didn't hear him, "are you going to watch this?" asked Carlisle, gesturing around to the study-turned-operating room.

"Yeah I'll just stay in the corner if you don't mind"

"Fine by me" I could see him take out a needle and inject it into all the main veins and lastly the heart. There was no screaming, no sign of pain, except for a slight whimper during the middle of it. I stayed with her throughout the whole process and for some reason I had a strange urge to hold her hand


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later she woke up

Two days later she woke up. Carlisle was at work and the others were I don't know where, nor did I care. She was statuesque, so pale and still, if it was possible she was even more dazzling than before. I went to tighten the restraints (Don't want any bloodthirsty newborns set loose) and her eyes flew open she looked at me with scared, confused, green eyes. Wait green! The same exact green they were when she was human, but everything else was how it should be cold hard skin, dazzling beauty, silent heart. Her eyes were supposed to be red but they…weren't. She looked intently at me; I had forgotten that she was awake.

"Hello, may I ask where I am?" The beautiful voice silenced me , I quickly cleared my throat.

"This is the Cullen Manor and we are at your service" I said bowing low.

"And why am I graced with your presence?" She replied. We both laughed, Carlisle walked in just then and we abruptly stopped.

"I see you're up." Just then he caught her beautiful green orbs, his eyes widened. She turned away confused.

"So why am I here?" she questioned

"Well, I, er, um." I looked at Carlisle panicked, he finally broke out of his trance, and the girl turned to Carlisle questioningly.

"I think I better explain this one Elizabeth." Elizabeth, so that was her name, I thought to myself. "But first introductions, my name is Carlisle and this is my son Edward," Carlisle said nodding towards me, "You were brought to my emergency room, you died before we could save you."

"Then how come-" Carlisle cut her off.

"Patience, now there is something you must know, your heart was still going, barely, but it was. The machine didn't pick it up, and everyone thought you were dead, I said I would bring you to the morgue, but I brought you here instead. So I could change you." The last part was said in almost a whisper but I knew she would be able to hear it easily.

"Change me into what?" She exclaimed.

"A vampire." Even with my enhanced hearing I could barely hear him.

"A what!" She yelled with a hint of hysteria.

"A vampire." Carlisle said again more clearly. After a few minutes she seemed to calm down.

"Like drinking blood, and sleeping in coffins, and turning into a bat?" she asked.

"Hollywood seems to exaggerate the truth" I said trying to choke back a laugh. She turned around and glared at me.

"I didn't ask you." She said staring me down. I put my hands up and backed out of the room, the last thing I heard was Carlisle's voice comforting Elizabeth.

At around 2:00 in the morning Elizabeth finally walked down the stairs, her beauty still surprised me and her beauty even more so.

"What?" A voice said. I looked up, it was Elizabeth.

"Nothing." I said absentmindedly, those eyes reminded me of something but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I could see Elizabeth making her rounds to introduce herself to the other family members. She seemed to have gotten over the whole vampire thing pretty quickly, I thought to myself.

"Carlisle." I called softly knowing he could hear me.

"Coming Edward." He lefts Elizabeth's side and walked over to me.

"Follow me." I said pulling Carlisle out the door, and we both ran out of earshot. "Soooo." I said rocking back and forth on my feet.

"So what?" He said clearly avoiding the question

" I don't know, she has green eyes which are supposed to be red, she has not asked for a drop of blood and she is a new born, shall I go on?" I yelled at him irritated by his calmness.

"Oh that." He said in the same irritatingly calm voice. "I don't know." He said almost weakly, like he was defeated. I felt sorry for him.

"Well we better keep a close eye on her, we don't know when she could change her attitude or…appetite." I said in a softer voice.

"Your probably right and I do want to run some tests but I think it is better if she gets used to her surroundings and… um… species." I nodded in agreement.

"Let's go back, their probably all wondering where we are." I said breaking into a run.

**What did you think? Read and review. Thanks ******


End file.
